In the past it has been known to print images in different colors and when these images are either viewed through filters or certain correlated colors or projected utilizing lights of different colors or filters of different colors, the images will change depending upon the colors involved. It is also known to print characters of different colors in overlapping relation such that the overlapped characters, when viewed through one colored filter will result in the appearance of one of the characters and when viewed through a second and different colored filter, will reveal the other of the superimposed characters. It is also known to form photo I.D. cards wherein different colors are involved and the I.D. card is a laminate of a construction which will prevent tampering.
The afore-broadly identified prior art is the subject of prior U.S. patents. These patents include Rawlings 1,032,024 patented July 9, 1912; Hall 1,218,082 patented Mar. 6, 1917; Berger 1,422,527 patented July 11, 1922; Horst 2,417,163 patented Mar. 11, 1947; Dickson 3,248,050 patented Apr. 26, 1966; Grasham 3,969,830 patented July 20, 1976; Kruegle 4,175,775 patented Nov. 27, 1979; and Levin 4,512,581 patented Apr. 23, 1985.